wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailing Around the World (video)/Gallery
Promo Pictures SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and his friendly pirate crew SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in promo picture #3 CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|''"Around the world we go!"'' SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SydneyBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" Goldfish-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goldfish" Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles LondonTown-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew LondonTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew saluting LondonTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats LondonTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ben, Cathy and Lucy AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Elefterios in Greek clothes Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Alonfso MopMop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mop Mop" MopMop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain, Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-PromoPicture.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben and Caterina in Mexican outfits HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Mariachi clothes HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Here We Go Mexico City!" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso TheBarrelPolka-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSunset.jpg|Captain Feathersword watching the sunset TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg AWigglyMystery-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Jeff in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, CF, PS, Franko and Maria in promo picture JackintheBox-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Screenshots For the "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" gallery, see here For the "Postcard from Mexico" gallery, see here Opening SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg|Title card SailingAroundtheWorldOpening.png|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorldOpening2.png|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew KangarooDance(SailingAroundtheWorld)AlternateAngle.png|"Come on down, come along with me." TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPrologue.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorldOpening3.png|"We're taking a trip on the wavy sea." LondonTown-Epilogue2.jpg|Captain being splashed TheBarrelPolka4.png|Captain, Lucia, Benny and Caterina We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea58.jpg We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea74.jpg SailingAroundtheWorldOpening5.png|The Sydney Opera House We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea76.jpg|Benny and Caterina WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)69.jpg|Captain and his crew hugging AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Elefterious and Alfonso playing their pan guitars TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPrologue2.png|The S.S Feathersword LondonTown-SATWPrologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|"On the Goodship Feathersword". We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaDeletedScene.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaDeletedScene2.jpg|Captain and his crew Sunset.jpg|Captain watching the sunset SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing an around the world hat SailingAroundtheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' Sydney Barcarolle FeatherswordTransition.jpg|Feathersword transition SydneyBarcarolle-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga RainbowFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Rainbow Feathersword transition SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate crew mopping AlfonsoRinaldiinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alfonso ElefteriosKourtis.jpg|Elefterios LucyStuartinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucy Stuart SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga greeting the pirate crew ProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" SydneyBarcarolle2.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags ProfessorSingalottasongaSingingSydneyBarcarolle.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga singing ProfessorSingalottasongaontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|Professor on Sydney Harbour Bridge ProfessorSingalottasongaattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Professor at the Sydney Opera House ProfessorSingalottasongaatManlyBeach.jpg|Professor at Manly Beach BenandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Ben and Professor ProfessorSingalottasonga,BenandCaterina.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina ProfessorSingalottasongaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Professor at Sydney Harbour TheNonrealisticWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff Goldfish Goldfish-Prologue.jpg|Murray Sparkle.jpg|Sparkle the Goldfish Goldfish-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate crew CaterinaMeteinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Ben TheFriendlyPirateCrewinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew and their goldfish CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Harbour Goldfish.jpg|"Goldfish" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GregSingingGoldfish.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword transition The Chicken Song (Wiggly Animation) File:TheChickenSong2.png|Star transition and an egg File:TheChickenSong3.png|An egg File:TheChickenSong4.png|A chicken in the egg File:TheChickenSong5.png|Chicken jumping File:TheChickenSong6.png|Chicken walking down the road File:TheChickenSong7.png|Here Come The Chicken File:TheChickenSong8.png|The four eggs File:TheChickenSong9.png|"That chicken got the hiccups!" File:TheChickenSong10.png|The Cartoon Wiggles' heads and the chicken File:TheChickenSong11.png|Chicken dancing File:TheChickenSong12.png|Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Murray, and Cartoon Greg File:TheChickenSong13.png|"Somebody help that chicken, please." File:TheChickenSong14.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and the chicken File:TheChickenSong15.png|Cartoon Anthony, Cartoon Jeff, and Cartoon Murray File:TheChickenSong16.png|"That chicken got the hiccups!" File:TheChickenSong17.png File:TheChickenSong18.png|"Give that chicken some water, please." File:TheChickenSong19.png File:TheChickenSong20.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Jeff File:TheChickenSong21.png|"Somebody help that chicken, please." File:TheChickenSong22.png|The Wiggles and the chicken tip-toeing in a field File:TheChickenSong23.png|"It's still hiccuping!" File:TheChickenSong24.png File:TheChickenSong25.png|De el agua pollo por favor! File:TheChickenSong26.png File:TheChickenSong27.png File:TheChickenSong28.png|Cartoon Murray and Cartoon Greg File:TheChickenSong29.png|"Somebody help that chicken, please." File:TheChickenSong30.png File:TheChickenSong31.png File:TheChickenSong32.png File:TheChickenSong33.png File:TheChickenSong34.png File:TheChickenSong35.png File:TheChickenSong36.png|Chicken and a bowl of water File:TheChickenSong37.png|Chicken drinking water London Town DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Double Feathersword transition GregSingingLondonBridge.jpg|Greg singing "London Bridge" GreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg CaptainandGreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg LondonTown-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Greg introducing "London Town" LondonTown-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about London TheFriendlyPirateCrewSleeping.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sleeping LondonTown-SATWPrologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword asking to wake his pirate crew up TheFriendlyPirateCrewWakingUp.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew waking up WestminsterAbbey.jpg|Westminster Abbey London.jpg|"London Town" TheWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|The Wiggles LondonTown.jpg|The Wiggles singing and playing music LondonTown2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew dressing up in London style CaptainFeatherswordinEngland.jpg|Captain Feathersword in England CaptainFeatherswordatHydePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Hyde Park BigBen.jpg|Big Ben CaptainFeatherswordatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Buckingham Palace BuckinghamPalace.jpg|Buckingham Palace GregandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RiverThames.jpg|River Thames CaptainFeatherswordatLondonBridge.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Bridge GregSingingLondonTown.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordatBigBen.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Big Ben CaptainFeatherswordatLondonLibrary.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Library CaptainFeatherswordatRiverThames.jpg|Captain Feathersword at River Thames CaptainFeatherswordatRedTelephoneBox.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Red Telephone Box Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) AnthonyPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony doing a Greek dance AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about Greece AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SATWPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew Malisimo.jpg|"Malisimo" Souvlaki.jpg|Souvlaki CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing bouzouki ElefteriosKourtisPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Elefterios playing bouzouki AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|"Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens)" MurrayPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Jeff playing accordion and Murray playing bouzouki TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AdrianQuinnell.jpg|Adrian Quinnell SamMoraninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Sam Moran AnthonySingingAgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|Anthony singing GregSingingAgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinAthens,Greece.jpg|A picture of The Wiggles in Athens, Greece GregandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony LynStuckey.jpg|Lyn Stuckey GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff playing accordion The Captain's Wavy Walk AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony JeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff WagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags the Dog TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the wavy walk JeffandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-SATWPrologue.jpg|The pirate crew in the ship's deck CaptainFallingDowninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down TheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group GregSingingTheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|Greg singing BenDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Ben doing the wavy walk CaterinaDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Caterina doing the wavy walk LucyDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Lucy doing the wavy walk AlfonsoDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Alfonso doing the wavy walk ElefteriosDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Elefterios doing the wavy walk TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Sailing Around the World (Wiggly Animation) SailingAroundtheWorld(Song).jpg|Sailing Around the World (Wiggly Animation) (See Deleted Live-Action Version Here) File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)2.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)3.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)4.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)5.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)6.png|Cartoon Captain and his crew File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)7.png|Jamaica File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)8.png|Cartoon Captain eating sea scallops File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)9.png|Sydney Harbour File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)10.png|The S.S Feathersword and Sydney Opera House File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)11.png|Cartoon Captain eating fish and chips File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)12.png|Cartoon Anthony, Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Captain, and his crew File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)13.png|The Cartoon Wiggles, Cartoon Captain, and his crew File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)14.png|Cartoon Greg and Cartoon Murray File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)15.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)16.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Jeff Sicily (I Want to Go) Sicily(IWanttoGo)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sicily (I Want to Go)" TheMaleWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Group Sicily(IWanttoGo)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso Sicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)2.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina at Sicily LuciaFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucia GregSingingSicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|Greg singing Great-UncleJoe.jpg|Great-Uncle Joe MikiandLuciaFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Miki and Lucia AnthonyandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony playing the drums ProfessorSingalottasongainSicily.jpg|Professor in Sicily BrettClarkeinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Brett Mop Mop MopMop-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Mop Mop" MopMop-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the crew to mop CaptainFeatherswordandhisCrewMopping.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew moping MopMop.jpg|"Mop Mop" JeffPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing mop guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingMopMop.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing MurrayPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Murray playing mop guitar AnthonyPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing mop guitar TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans IMG 0429.jpg WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Wags and Paul James HandisVisible.jpg|Kristy Talbot's hand is visible IMG 0440.jpg CaptainFeathersword,WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and photographer Paul James IMG 0447.jpg IMG 0453.jpg IMG 0457.jpg IMG 0460.jpg WagsSlips1.jpg|Wags loses his balance WagsSlips2.jpg WagsSlips3.jpg WagsSlips4.jpg|Wags falls over WagsSlips5.jpg WagsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Wags at Sydney Harbour PaulJames.jpg|Paul James JayCody.jpg|Jay Cody StuartMellington.jpg|Stuart Mellington IMG 0472.jpg IMG 0475.jpg IMG 0476.jpg WagsBows1.jpg WagsBows2.jpg|Taking a bow WagsAndPaulJamesWaveGoodbye.jpg|Wags and Paul James wave goodbye Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) (Wiggly Animation) TheBigRedCarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" (Wiggly Animation) AnimatedGregSingingLet'sGo!We'reDrivingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Animated Greg OfficerBeaplesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain and Henry AnimatedJeffSleepingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping AnimatedJeffWakingUpintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff waking up AnimatedJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in the Big Red Car Elbow to Elbow ElbowtoElbow-Prologue.jpg|Henry, Greg and Dorothy ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about exercise ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew ElbowtoElbow.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" GregSingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglyMascotsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy GregPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing the drums San Fransisco Trolley Car MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordinSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword LucyandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Lucy holding blue Maton acoustic guitar AlfonsoandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding blue Maton acoustic guitar BlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben holding Blue Maton acoustic guitar ElefteriosandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Elefterios holding blue Maton acoustic guitar CaterinaandBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Caterina and blue Maton acoustic guitar SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing RedMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar TheS.SFeathersword-Inside.jpg|The S.S Feathersword inside CaptainFeatherswordPlayingUkulele.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing ukulele SanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|The pirates dancing to "San Francisco Trolley Car" SanFranciscoTrolleyCart2.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group SanFranciscoTrolleyCart3.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Car" WagsandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Wags and Anthony SanFrancisco,California.jpg|San Francisco, California HenryandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinSanFrancisco,California.jpg|Captain Feathersword in San Francisco CaptainFeatherswordonTrolley.jpg|Captain Feathersword on trolley GregSingingSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Fly Through the Sky FlyThroughTheSky-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Fly Through The Sky" AnimatedGregSingingFlyThroughtheSky.jpg|Animated Greg DorothyandWagsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Here We Go Mexico City CaptainFeatherswordandAlfonso.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Prologue.jpg|"We're hungry!" Mexico.jpg|Mexico GregSingingHereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereWeGoMexicoCity!2.jpg|Jeff and Murray HereWeGoMexicoCity!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Mariachi outfit HereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina FernandoSingingHereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Fernando singing HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Epilogue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sad about the burrito not ready HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Epilogue2.jpg|''"Back to Mexico City!"'' The Barrel Polka S.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Barrel Polka" AlfonsoandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding Red Maton acoustic guitar S.SFeathersword26.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Mobile feather-phone AlfonsoPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing red Maton acoustic guitar TheBarrelPolka.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry dancing TheOtherWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSingingTheBarrelPolka.jpg|Greg singing GregandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Wags DorothyandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Dorothy Epilogue/Credits SailingAroundtheWorldClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene SailingAroundtheWorld-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits IMG_9363.jpg|Endboard Deleted Scenes We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea3.png|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword talking about looking for food SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Deleted Song: "Sailing Around the World" (Live-Action Version) (Located in the episode: "We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea") We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea51.jpg|Ben, Caterina & Lucy ProfessorSingalottasongainSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga in deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in deleted scene SydneyBarcarolle-Epilogue.jpg|Captain saying goodbye in deleted scene WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)75.png|Deleted Song: "Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" (Located in the episode: "Wiggly Friends") WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)89.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)76.png|Greg playing ukulele WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)78.jpg|The Wiggles playing music in deleted scene LondonTown-Epilogue.jpg|Captain closing out CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene2.jpg|''"And now it's time to wave..." LondonTown-Epilogue2.jpg|"Goodbye.''" S.SFeathersword32.jpg|Captain closing off S.SFeathersword33.jpg|Stuart in deleted scene S.SFeathersword34.jpg|Ben in deleted scene DVD & VHS Covers Australian releases File:SailingAroundTheWorldVHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover File:SailingAroundTheWorldAUSTape.jpeg|AUS Tape The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-_57.jpg|Tape and Inside cover File:704B3385-D0E4-46DA-8F6F-388273D88A7B.jpeg|Full AUS DVD Cover SailingAroundtheWorld-Disc.jpg|Disc 20160905_130818.jpg|Booklet 20160905_130806.jpg|Inside File:86258C1C-8C1C-4733-944D-85372C2CC4B9.jpeg|Insert that came with AUS DVD File:8AE371A9-6478-4D4C-B02A-4CE3C54EE4DD.jpeg|Back of the insert File:DC40B2EC-B82E-4774-85C2-1CA0A3434885.jpeg|Inside of the booklet File:46D51996-AF44-4774-B13E-9D7B09028534.jpeg|Instantly win prizes insert File:D5A02CB4-DE74-49F8-A1CE-17E990FDD43B.jpeg|Inside of the insert File:4807B88F-1A26-491A-98DB-7148E94CE4A3.jpeg|Back of the prizes insert File:E23B64CB-7F77-4B50-BECB-1E95C18ACCF6.jpeg|Back Cover (without Roadshow Entertainment Logo & Barcode) The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-The-World-Childrens-Dvd.jpg|Disc (without Roadshow Entertainment Logo) YBWandSATW-FullCover.jpg|2-Disc Collection with Yule Be Wiggling ClassicCollection-RTTR&SATWFullCover.jpg|Classic Collection with Racing to the Rainbow ClassicCollection-RTTR&SATWDisc.jpg|Disc SailingAroundtheWorld-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover North American releases 20160813_091932.jpg|US VHS Cover 20160813_092049.jpg|Tape The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS- 57.jpg|Slipcover VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS- 57 (1).jpg|Spine The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS-_57 (2).jpg|top The-Wiggles-Sailing-Around-the-World-VHS-_57 (3).jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover IMG_3964.jpg|Tape SailingAroundtheWorld-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover IMG_20181211_0005-1.png|Canadian DVD cover SailingAroundtheWorld-USDVD.jpg|Disc WP_20151122_001.jpg|Insert WP_20151122_019.jpg|Inside of the insert 20170626_132615.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc the-wiggles-sailing-around-the-world.jpg|WHV re-release DVD cover 1564633bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_008.jpg|Disc satw_banner.gif|Website banner promo SailingAroundtheWorldAd.jpg|HIT Entertainment online store advertisement Hong Kong release 1.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034195.jpg|HK Back Cover VHS & DVD Gallery AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo SailingAroundtheWorld-VHSGeneralExhibition.png ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo AUS DVD SailingAroundTheWorld-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen SailingAroundTheWorld-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Sailing_around_the_world_dvd_menu.png|Main Menu (Song used: Sailing Around The World) SailingAroundtheWorld-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: London Town) SailingAroundtheWorld-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Mop Mop) SATW-SpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu (Song used: Sydney Barcarolle) SailingAroundtheWorld-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Fly Through The Sky) US DVD File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:Sailing_Around_The_World_Copyright_Screen.jpg File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG Sailing_around_the_world_dvd_menu.png|Main Menu (Song used: Sailing Around The World) SailingAroundtheWorld-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: London Town) SailingAroundtheWorld-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Mop Mop) SailingAroundtheWorld-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (with added Trailers option) (Song used: Sydney Barcarolle) Sailing Around The World Trailers.jpg|Trailers menu (Song used: Mop Mop) The Wiggles Trailers From Sailing Around The World.jpg|The Wiggles trailers (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) File:TheWigglesLiveHotPotatoes!DVDVersionTrailer.jpeg File:TheWiggles-Lights,Camera,Action!Trailer.jpeg Barney Trailers From Sailing Around The World.jpg|Barney trailers File:Barney-EveryoneIsSpecialTrailer.jpeg File:Barney-TheLandOfMakeBelieveTrailerVersion1.jpeg Bob The Builder Trailers From Sailing Around The World.jpg|Bob the Builder trailers BobtheBuilder-Bob'sBigPlanUSTrailer1.jpeg File:BobtheBuilder-Bob'sBigPlanUSTrailer2Version1.jpeg BobtheBuilder-Bob'sBigPlanUSTrailer3.jpeg File:BobTheBuilder-GettingTheJobDone!Trailer.png Angelina Ballerina Trailers From Sailing Around The World.jpg|Angelina Ballerina trailers File:AngelinaBallerina-Lights,Camera,Action!Trailer.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer1.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer2.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer3.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer4.jpeg Fraggle Rock Trailers From Sailing Around The World.jpg|Fraggle Rock trailers File:FraggleRockDanceYourCaresAwayTrailerVersion2.jpeg File:FraggleRockLiveByTheRuleOfTheRockTitlecard.png File:FraggleRockLiveByTheRuleOfTheRockVersion1.png ToddWorld Trailers From Sailing Around The World.jpg|ToddWorld trailers File:ToddworldTrailer.png File:ToddWorldComeOverToMyHouseTrailerVersion2.png File:ToddWorldBooks.png Thomas & Friends Trailers From Sailing Around The World.jpg|Thomas & Friends trailers File:Thomas&Friends-SongsfromtheStationTrailer.png File:Thomas&Friends-CallingAllEngines!USTrailer.png Kipper Trailers From Sailing Around The World.jpg|Kipper trailers File:KipperPuppyLoveTrailerVersion1.jpeg KipperHelpsOutTrailer.jpeg SailingAroundtheWorld-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Fly Through The Sky) US VHS 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Widescreen).jpeg WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Widescreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer Sailing_around_the_world_dvd_menu.png|Main Menu (Song used: Sailing Around The World) SailingAroundtheWorld-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: London Town) SailingAroundtheWorld-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Mop Mop) SailingAroundtheWorld-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (with added Trailers option) (Song used: Sydney Barcarolle) SailingAroundtheWorld-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Fly Through The Sky) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg HK DVD Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2005